


La voix du maître

by Voracity



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity/pseuds/Voracity
Summary: Les relations secrètes le sont souvent pour une raison. Mais quand elles font parties de la tradition de l'école et que même les professeurs sont au courant, il faut parfois juste serrer les dents et écouter son master...





	La voix du maître

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir !
> 
> Un peu tard, mais j'avais cours :P
> 
> Cette idée un peu bizarre m'est venue en revisionnant la saison 1 de Winx (c'est mauvais pour moi de revisiter mon enfance), mais je ne pourrais pas en dire plus oo
> 
> A la base, je voulais écrire un BDSM (ça se sent peut-être encore un peu ?) mais je n'y suis pas parvenu finalement :/
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Winx Club appartient à Iginio Straffi
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol

-Je ne suis plus très sûr, Riven…

-Oh, arrête de faire ton timide, Timmy, ricana-t-il. On est bien trop partis pour s'arrêter…

Entièrement rouge, Timmy détourna la tête, tentant de cacher son corps nu de ses mains, en un geste bien dérisoire qui fut rapidement bloqué par son amant qui ne cachait même pas son sourire joueur.

-Tss tss, mais pourquoi te caches-tu donc, Timmy ? Depuis tout ce temps, tu devrais le savoir…

Il caressa le torse du bout des doigts, s'amusant de la teinte de plus en plus pourpre qu'il prenait.

-Tu n'es pas croyable, franchement… Depuis le temps qu'on couche ensemble, tu es toujours aussi prude.

Relâchant sa prise sur ses bras, Riven se redressa, le surplombant, son habituel sourire moqueur sur les lèvres alors qu'il récupérait les lunettes de son coéquipier, les lui confisquant.

-Même si ça me plaît pas mal de te voir toujours aussi innocent, aussi coincé, c'est tout de même ennuyeux… Comment veux-tu que je prenne mon pied, moi, si je dois passer des heures à lutter contre tes ridicules tendance à te cacher ?

Il soupira théâtralement, balançant les lunettes un peu au hasard dans leur chambre, peu intéressé par leur sort. Il avait plus intéressant pour le moment. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si il les appréciait en temps normal. Avait-on idée de s'encombrer d'un accessoire aussi vilain lorsqu'on était entouré par la magie !

-Mes lunettes ! Gémit pitoyablement le jeune homme.

-Tu les récupéreras plus tard, il y a bien plus important à faire là…

Pour souligner ses propos, Riven appuya son bassin contre le sien, sa virilité reprenant la vigueur qu'elle avait perdue à force d'être ignorée.

-Voyons, Timmy, on ne laisse pas un ami dans le besoin… Et ne suis-je pas un ami ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un lent mouvement de la langue sur la mâchoire du spécialiste qui n'osait plus bouger.

Dans l'intimité, Riven avait tendance à être plus… démonstratif, ce qui l'avait étonné plus d'une fois à leurs débuts, lui provoquant quelques punitions imaginatives, et qui lui avait aussi fait tourner la tête, le mettant un peu plus sous sa coupe.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, comme on pouvait le penser, leur relation étant plus… particulière.

-Timmy, Timmy, tu n'es pas vraiment avec moi… le gourmanda-t-il. Ce n'est pas très gentil, ça, dis-donc… On dirait que tu n'as toujours pas appris la leçon…

La prise sur sa gorge le fit paniquer alors qu'elle se resserrait lentement, les yeux gris fermement plantés dans les siens, une étincelle amusée y brillant. Il finit par la relâcher, happant ses lèvres au passage, l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives pour autant, traçant des sillons sur la peau laiteuse de ses ongles, les marquant ainsi.

-Ri… Riven, haleta-t-il douloureusement.

-Comme ça, oui… Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi…

Leurs corps nus étaient collés l'un à l'autre en une promesse qui se devait d'être tenue. De toutes façons, Riven y veillera, il pouvait bien lui faire confiance à ce sujet.

Les draps sous lui collaient à sa peau à cause de la sueur qui le recouvrait, ce qui lui donnerait envie de bouger, de se secouer. Mais ce n'allait pas être au goût de Riven. Alors il prenait son mal en patience, tentant timidement de répondre aux attentions, s'enhardissant à chaque absence de réprimande, bien qu'il ne reçoive nulle réaction, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

Au fond, Riven restait Riven. Et puis, ce serait faire preuve de faiblesse, non ?

-Tu crois vraiment que ce sont des caresses aussi pathétiques qui veut m'exciter ? Cinglait-il. Tu rêves, mon pauvre Timmy, laisse ça aux grands !

Malgré les sous-entendus de nombreux autres amants, il savait qu'il n'en était rien. Après tout, les cours de la Fontaine Rouge étaient chronophages et laissaient peu de possibilités pour soi-même. Sans compter le fait qu'ils partageaient la même chambre. Donc, aucune chance !

Riven n'était qu'à lui. Et lui n'était qu'à Riven.

La douleur le ramena de nouveau et il croisa le regard de son tourmenteur qui paraissait lui en vouloir. Ce qui se comprenait. En plus d'être autoritaire et possessif, ça ne se faisait pas. Il allait déguster…

De sa vision floue, il observait Riven jouer de sa langue sur sa peau, descendant toujours plus bas sans y aller franchement, jouant avec ses nerfs avec une délectation qui lui était propre.

La patience, Timmy connaissait. Il n'avait pas un physique lui permettant la brusquerie, après tout. Mais la patience par Riven… était élevée au rang d'art. Au moins. Sans trop exagérer. Avec lui, auprès de lui, Timmy réapprenait le vrai sens, gémissant et se tortillant sous ses attentions toujours plus inventives.

Et ce soir, ça allait être sa fête.

Mais il avait une arme secrète qui fonctionnait parfois. Cela réussira-t-il cette fois encore ? Il verrait bien…

Face aux yeux bleus écarquillés pour mieux voir et à la lueur admirative, Riven se sentit presque flancher. Presque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait face et il s'y était un peu habitué à force, tombant moins dans le panneau. Mais c'était encore possible.

-Oh, petit Timmy, si tu crois que ça va me suffire pour être gentil, ricana-t-il.

Fixant son ami et amant se pencher sur lui, le jeune homme louchait presque, traversé par une espèce de courant électrique, excitation et peur mêlées. Il avait poussé Riven à bout, il allait déguster. Que ce soit de façon figurative ou non…

Et demain… Et demain…

* * *

 

-Tout va bien Timmy ? Tu as l'air fatigué, s'inquiéta Brandon.

Jetant un œil en direction de Sky, il s'approcha de son ami qui était un peu plus pâle qu'en temps ordinaire.

-Ouais ouais, pas de souci. Je suis juste fatigué, répondit-il.

Prenant sur lui, il releva son épée d'entraînement et se mit en garde.

-Menteur. Mais je vais faire semblant d'y croire pour mieux te traîner à l'infirmerie après.

Brandon allait rejoindre son maître lorsque Riven apparut, glissant le bras autour des épaules de son camarade de chambre.

-Tiens tiens Brandon, pas aux pieds de ton prince adoré ? Dépêche-toi de le rejoindre, voyons, il est si perdu sans toi, ricana-t-il.

-Riven, répondit froidement le spécialiste.

Il rejoignit Sky non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à l'espèce de tulipe fuchsia qui lui servait de compagnon d'arme.

-On dirait bien que tu mérites ton surnom aujourd'hui, reprit Riven en serrant son épaule.

Au lieu de lui répondre, il détourna le visage, prenant lentement de la couleur sous la forme d'un vague rougissement.

-N'est-ce pas, Timmy le boiteux ? Lui souffla-t-il à son oreille, claquant des mâchoires.


End file.
